


Something Simple, Something Bold

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Family Fluff, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Interior Decorating, M/M, Mpreg, Nursery Preparations, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Dís and her boys help Bilbo prepare the baby’s nurseryBilbo surprises Thorin with the finished product





	Something Simple, Something Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I think I’m going to turn this into a series haha

“What’s going to happen if the baby’s a girl and she can’t wear any of these boy things?” Kili inquired as his mother was placing every teeny tiny piece baby clothing into her unborn nephew’s (or niece’s) wardrobe. 

“It’s far more likely to be a boy, Kili.” The princess replied. “You know that.”

“Yes, amad, but uncle’s baby is part hobbit.” Kili continued to pester his mother. “So there might be more of a chance that it’ll be a girl, right?”

“Boy or girl, I hardly think that an infant will mind the color of its gowns.” Dis sighed. “Now please, Kili, make yourself useful and help your brother bring the cradle in.”

“Yes! Help me bring the cradle in!” Fili yelled from the sitting room, where he was struggling to lift the baby’s specially crafted cradle. “This thing weighs a ton!”

“Good.” Dis smiles. “That’s how we know the sapphires are of the highest quality.” 

Bilbo, who was still up on a ladder, attempting to hang a beautifully decorated tapestry from one of the longest walls in the room, turned his head to look at the cradle once Fili and Kili managed to haul it into the nursery. “My life!” He exclaimed when he saw the thing in which his newborn would be sleeping. “Is it just one solid block of silver!?” 

“No, Uncle Bilbo.” Fili shook his head, standing up straight and wiping the sweat from his brow. “But it’s loaded down with plenty of it. Gold and diamonds and sapphires too.”

“Goodness me! Is this truly necessary?” Bilbo asked in shock as he climbed down from his ladder and looked back to Dis before he inspected the cradle more closely.

“Your child will be a prince.” Thorin’s sister smiled at him. “A dwarf prince of Erebor should have many jewels and riches to adorn his possessions.” 

“Yes, but this is a bit much, is it not?” Bilbo asked, rather uncomfortably, for he did not wish to offend.

“Don’t you like it, Uncle Bilbo?” Kili asked the hobbit. “If not, we can take it back to the jewelers and have them start over?” 

“No no no this is fine.” Bilbo sighed. “It’s more than fine, actually. Too fine...Hobbit children are not so very...well...extravagant.” 

“There’s no need to tread so carefully with your words, dear.” Dis assured her brother’s consort. “We understand, this is all very different for you. Is there anything we could find for the room to make it a bit more fit for a hobbit?” 

Bilbo stepped back from the cradle and looked back to the tapestry he had hung from the wall. The fabric was a deep blue, it’s edges embroidered with silver and at the center, the royal sigil of Durin’s House was etched in the very same sparkling metallic tint. It was wonderfully elegant, to say the very least. 

The baby’s wardrobe was covered in precious metals and shimmering gems just as the cradle was, and even the lamps hanging from the walls were made from pure silver and gold. 

The room was fit for Thorin Oakenshield’s child, certainly, but not for a child of Bilbo Baggins, a simple hobbit of the Shire.

The frustrated father to be huffed and thought hard about how they could change this, and he thought for a very long while until finally he realized that the wall opposite from the tapestry had yet to be decorated.

“Perhaps we could paint a mural?” He then suggested. “Something simple with a few flowers and trees? 

Fili, Kili, and Dis turned to look at the plain stone wall that Bilbo’s gaze had fallen upon.

“That might look nice.” Kili shrugged. “Odd with the rest of the room but nice.”

Dis thumped the back of her youngest’s son’s head.

“I think that’s a lovely idea, Bilbo.” She reassured her brother-in-law. “But if I could make a small suggestion?”

“Of course.” Bilbo nodded.

“Perhaps if we were to hire an artist for such a task, we could have them paint us a map of the Shire?” The Dwarvish princess offered. “It could stretch across the entire wall. Then when the little lad is old enough, you could tell him stories of your home there and point out every place on the map so that he knows exactly where his father comes from.” 

Bilbo smiled at the prospect. He imagined telling his little son bedtime stories of his many childhood adventures and using such a large and lovely map to illustrate the tales. It was a beautiful thought, and a brilliant idea.

“How long would it take to paint such a large mural?” Bilbo asked Dis. 

“With the best artists? Probably an evening or two.” Dis replied. “I can send the boys to find a few for the job if that is what you want?”

Bilbo nodded eagerly then. “Yes. I love the idea.” He agreed, then turning and pulling the dwarf woman into a tight hug. “Thank you, Dis. You have a wonderful mind. You truly do.”

“Oh Bilbo, dear, you flatter me.” Dis chuckled as she hugged the hobbit back, her own powerful embrace slightly squishing the smaller being.

However, at that moment, Bilbo was far too excited to care that his bones might possibly become fused to one another.

.....

“What are you doing?” Thorin asked his consort with a fair amount of concern as he had entered their royal apartments to find Bilbo at the front doorway, waiting for him, with what looked like a blind fold in his hands.

“Why, I have a surprise for you, darling.” Bilbo smiled innocently up at his husband. “But first, I’m going to need to put this on you, so if you wouldn’t mind sitting down for a moment?”

“Bilbo, I am in no condition for these sorts of surprises.” Thorin reminded his hobbit, placing his hand over his belly, which had grown so large that it looked ready to burst at any moment. 

“I assure you...” Bilbo insisted then with an amused smirk. “...that there will be no strenuous activity required for this surprise.”

Thorin still regarded the hobbit with a very suspicious look, but he obeyed the request anyway and sat down in the nearest chair he could find.

“Thank you.” Bilbo nodded cheerfully, moving then to tie the blindfold around the dwarf King’s eyes. “Now, no peeking until I say so. Is that understood?” 

“Yes, Ghivashel.” Thorin muttered, unsure if he should be worried or not at this point. 

“Alright then. Take my hand. I’ll lead you to the surprise.” Bilbo beamed as he helped his husband to stand from the chair.

“I do hope this is a good surprise.” Thorin spoke up as he was blindly led from the sitting room. “Whatever have you done, Bilbo? Where are we going?”

“Ah ah ah, no questions, please. We’re nearly there.” Bilbo replied, nudging the door to the nursery open when his elbow as he led Thorin into the room. “Alright, my dear.” He then told the king. “You may remove your blindfold.” 

Thorin reached up and pulled the thin piece of fabric right off of his head and his eyes widened as he took in the sight of his child’s finished room. 

“The last few preparations were done early this morning.” Bilbo spoke softly as Thorin moved to the cradle, inspecting the various gems and the silver and gold outlining that covered the sturdy wood. “What do you think?”

Thorin’s eyes drifted then to the royal tapestry above the baby’s bed and then to the wardrobe, also fully decorated with sparkling gold, silver, and many glittering sapphires. 

“I..Bilbo it’s so lovely but...” The King turned slowly then and his gaze fell upon the massive mural of the Shire. Colors of every tint and shade jumped out from the old stone wall, coming together to create so much more than either Bilbo or Dis had been expecting. 

In hindsight, Bilbo should have expected such extravagance from Dwarvish artists, but still, he thought the painting was marvelous.

The farmlands and wheat fields had been included and colored in properly with straw golds and rich greens. A pumpkin patch filled with large orange fruits sat between the fields. Rivers and lakes and streams were painted with the same soft blues as the sky above, and the forests were so detailed and perfect down to every leaf in the treetops. 

The crown jewel of it all, however, was Hobbiton itself. The painters had absolutely outdone themselves, adding in the markets and the hobbit holes and even little townsfolk to complete the picture! 

Bilbo waited anxiously for Thorin’s approval as he watched his dwarf take all of the mural in, his blue eyes wide and bright and investigating each and every inch of the picture. 

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked, swallowing hard in an attempt to suppress his worries.

The King turned to look at him then, and Bilbo was surprised to see a single teardrop running down his husband’s face.

“It’s wonderful, Ghivashel.” Thorin told his husband, stepping closer to hug Bilbo tightly.

“Oh! Thorin! Love, don’t lift me up!” Bilbo stopped his husband, though he was relieved to know that the King approved of the nursery. “You’ll throw yourself into labor!”

Thorin placed Bilbo down immediately and settled for leaning to kiss him instead.

Bilbo smiled against his husband’s lips. “I take it the mural meets your approval then?” He chuckled softly after they’d pulled away from each other.

Thorin wiped the tear from his eye quickly, not totally willing to admit that it had been there at all. “It’s perfect.” He confirmed to Bilbo, allowing himself still to smile as he turned back to look at the scene upon the wall again, his hands placed gently against his middle as the baby had begun to move within him. “He will be most pleased with everything. I’m sure of it.” 

“That’s good.” Bilbo smiled and came over to feel Thorin’s belly as well. “It took a lot of time and effort to put together, my lad. I do hope you won’t find it too overbearing.” He spoke to their unborn baby inside.

The little one aimed a hard kick up to his father’s hand in what seemed to be a response and Bilbo chuckled nervously. “I hope that was his way of giving his approval.” He said. “It’s far too late to change everything.”

“Yes.” Thorin confirmed. “Far too late. We could be meeting him tomorrow if Oin’s estimates are correct.”

Bilbo sucked in a deep breath and let it out as a long sigh. “Are you ready?” He asked his husband. 

“I’m not sure.” Thorin admitted. “But I am happy. I know that much.”

Bilbo smiled and stood up on his tippy toes to kiss his husband again. “I’m happy as well, my love.” He told him after, taking one of Thorin’s hands into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze. “Have no fear. We’ll be doing this together.”


End file.
